Covens Crossed
by Tara Laurel
Summary: A dark discovery & a premonition send these 2 covens crashing together. Their powers & lives at stake, they must work together to survive against old & new enemies. R&R!


**TITLE: **Covens Crossed

**CHAPTER/TITLE: **Chapter One/Baby Boy

**RATING: **T (language and mature content)

**A/N: **Welcome to my first Covenant fic, and my first Charmed crossover fic! Hooray! I've had this idea scratching away in my head FOREVER. It's finally clawed its way out and onto paper (or computer screen). Hopefully it's not too terrible. This takes place post-Covenant movie, and is set in Charmed future, with the 3 sisters playing a big part, but also the addition of the new generation (Wyatt, Chris, etc)

Reviews make me smile and take me way back years ago to the first day I watched this and fell in love with our boys.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Covenant or Charmed.

**Chapter One: Baby Boy**

The blonde boy sipped his soda, dredging the bottom of the cup with his straw and making that slurping noise that he knew his friend hated. When he was unable to elicit a reaction from the brunette across the booth, he glanced up, studying his friend from behind his bangs.

"Reid," the brunette clipped, feeling his friend's stare on him.

"What?" Reid scoffed. "Damn, Tyler, you're turning into Caleb."

Tyler didn't respond and Reid returned to examining his best friend. Something had definitely been off with Tyler for days, and now he seemed even more on edge, and if Reid ventured a guess, upset. His friend stood to throw away his wrappers when Reid spotted the edge of a very worn and wrinkled piece of paper poking out from Tyler's back pocket. Reid was quick to grab the protruding parchment without permission.

"What the hell, man?" Tyler whipped around, nearly clocking his friend in the head with his tray.

"What's this?" Reid teased, opening the folded piece of paper while standing and dancing out of Tyler's reach.

"Nothing," Tyler made a grab for the document, but it was too late.

"Your Spenser letter?" Reid laughed. "Is this what's got your panties all tight?"

"Shut up," Tyler tossed his tray back onto the table and retreated back to the booth.

"What's the big deal?" Reid shrugged, sitting down. "You gonna miss us?" He asked in a mocking voice. "You not get into some super advanced shit you're always in?"

"Look at the fall semester start date," Tyler snapped, slapping a finger against the paper.

"August – 29 – oh. Oh, shit."

"Exactly," Tyler huffed. "This is just perfect."

"Oh, come on, Tyler. It's not that bad. You ask to go the bathroom or something."

"And then what? The school doesn't notice when I start screaming in pain in a stall?" Tyler shoved his tray across the table and at Reid. "Right."

"Then ditch. Problem solved." Reid tossed the letter into the air and rubbed his palms together. "No big deal."

"Ditch. On the first day of my senior year. I'm not you, Reid."

"Ouch." Reid put a hand over his heart. "That hurt, baby boy. I'm offended."

"Whatever he said or did," a voice interrupted their conversation, "you probably deserved it, Reid."

The two turned and grinned at their friend. Tyler's grin was genuine, while Reid's was small and sarcastic. He dropped the act and proceeded in tossing his empty basket at Pogue, a few shards of French fries landing in the young man's long hair.

"Nice," Pogue nodded, sending his fist into Reid's shoulder.

"You're late," Tyler interrupted their quarreling almost coldly, his smile from the joke long gone. "Where' Caleb?"

"What's up his ass?" Pogue turned to Reid, sticking a thumb towards Tyler.

Reid was on the verge of spouting something inappropriate yet, in his mind, hilarious, when Caleb appeared at their table. He greeted his brothers warmly and slid into the last open seat.

"Hey," Pogue swallowed and spoke softly, "how's your mom?"

The boys weren't keen on sharing their feelings and usually avoided deep conversations unless it was one-on-one, but Caleb's mother had fallen even further down into the bottle after her husband's sacrificial death. She was elated her son was alive, but now felt even more terror for him with the additional power and added temptation. She had drunk herself literally sick. It wasn't the depression that was keeping her in bed anymore. Caleb had spent his life watching his father deteriorate. Now he was forced to do the same with his mother. There was only so much he could take before he crumbled. His friends knew this and remained on close watch in fear for their brother, not wanting to one day have to pick up those pieces.

Caleb shot Pogue a dark and solemn glare that didn't require verbal accompaniment. There was no way Tyler was going to share his news now. His problem seemed trivial next to Caleb's.

"_Tiffany_, here, is scared of _ascending_," Reid announced arrogantly.

"We all have ascended and we're okay," Pogue shrugged. "Hurts like hell, but it doesn't last."

"It's scary," Caleb nodded. "But you'll be fine."

"No. I won't." Tyler sighed, realizing he was going to have to talk about this sooner or later. "This is different. When Pogue and Reid ascended it was within a week of each other and we were all there when it happened to help. I'm gonna be in the middle of Physics and alone."

"First of all," Reid patted Tyler's back, "you won't be in Physics 'cause you're not gonna be a girl and are gonna ditch."

"Second," Pogue leaned forward and glanced at Caleb who swiftly took the cue.

"You won't be alone," the eldest Son spoke firmly.

"Even if I'm not alone when it happens, I will be later." His voice was so low the others were sure they had not been meant to hear him.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb sighed, desperately attempting to understand his apparently troubled friend.

"The three of you are going to be at Harvard while I'm stuck here." Tyler let his shoulders drop and his eyes burrowed into the floor, ashamed for his weakness.

"It's not like we won't visit," Pogue shook his head. "It's like forty five minutes away."

"More like twenty or thirty if one of us is driving," Reid chuckled.

"Oh, come on." Tyler crossed his arms. "I know you'll be busy with school. I mean, it's Harvard. Caleb, when you come back you'll want to be with Sara and your mom. And that's cool. I get that. Pogue, you're going to want to spend every free minute you have with Kate."

"Well, shit," Reid leaned back in his chair, "thanks, baby boy. What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Like you're going to pull yourself off of girls to see me." Tyler's tone was darker than his friends had ever heard it before.

"Hey," Caleb cut in, shooting a surprised and reprimanding glance at Tyler. "What's goin' on with you? You know us better than this. We're your family."

"Family," Tyler scoffed and coughed against suppressed emotions. "Right."

Everyone was silent and the room felt frozen. Each of them waited for Tyler to continue as he rubbed his palms against his legs. He was the only one of them moving at all. Tyler rarely snapped at anyone. He was their peacekeeper, the quiet one. He looked up to the rest of them and went out of his way to please and mimic them, especially Reid and Caleb. That posed a problem. He admired Caleb's ideology of responsibility and level headedness, but would literally follow Reid off a cliff. He wouldn't speak to either of them like this without something big going on. They all were just waiting for him to let it drop.


End file.
